1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to processors, and, more specifically, to power states and performance states of processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reducing power consumption is a continuing goal of processor designers. To facilitate power management, modern processors generally support multiple power and performance states that correspond to different levels of performance and power consumption. The Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification, which is a standard supported by many modern processors, refers to performance states as “P-States” and power states as “C-States.” The selection of performance states and power states is often determined based on performance demands and power constraints of a processor.